Namco X SNK
Namco X SNK is a 3-3 fighting game produced by SNK and distributed by Namco-Bandai. It will be released on PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The gameplay allows players to choose up to three fighters like in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Players can switch out their characters at anytime during the fighting, letting others heal. A new feature is the Rage feature, which when fighters are low on health, their attacks will become more powerful. Characters Namco *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Paul Phoenix (Tekken) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *King (Tekken) *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Jack X (Tekken) *Julia Chang (Tekken) *Jun Kazama (Tekken) *Baek Doo San (Tekken) *Ganryu (Tekken) *Lee Chaolan (Tekken) *Lei Wulong (Tekken) *Marshall Law (Tekken) *Anna Williams (Tekken) *Kunimitsu (Tekken) *Wang Jinrei (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Hwoarang (Tekken) *Mokujin (Tekken) *Bryan Fury (Tekken) *Steve Fox (Tekken) *Christie Montiero (Tekken) *Raven (Tekken) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Kuma (Tekken) *Lili De Rochefort (Tekken) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (Tekken) *Sergei Dragunov (Tekken) *Shaheen (Tekken) *Josie Rizal (Tekken) *Katarina Alves (Tekken) *Eliza (Tekken) *Kazumi Mishima (Tekken) *Devil Jin (Tekken) *Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) *Taki (Soul Calibur) *Seong Mi-Na (Soul Calibur) *Cervantes de Leon (Soul Calibur) *Li Long (Soul Calibur) *Rock (Soul Calibur) *Hwang Seong-gyeong (Soul Calibur) *Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur) *Kilik (Soul Calibur) *Ivy (Soul Calibur) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Astaroth (Soul Calibur) *Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur) *Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur) *Talim (Soul Calibur) *Hong Yun-seong (Soul Calibur) *Raphael Sorel (Soul Calibur) *Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) *Tira (Soul Calibur) *Hilde (Soul Calibur) *Algol (Soul Calibur) *Patroklos (Soul Calibur) *Pyrrha (Soul Calibur) *Xiba (Soul Calibur) *Viola (Soul Calibur) *Z.W.E.I. (Soul Calibur) *Richard Miller (Time Crisis) *Wild Dog (Time Crisis) *Keith Martin (Time Crisis) *Robert Baxter (Time Crisis) *Kantaris (Time Crisis) *Ricardo Blanco (Time Crisis) *Alan Dunaway (Time Crisis) *Wesley Lambert (Time Crisis) *Alicia Winston (Time Crisis) *Evan Bernard (Time Crisis) *Giorgio Bruno (Time Crisis) *Wild Fang (Time Crisis) *Giorgio Zott (Time Crisis) *Jack Mathers (Time Crisis) *Gregory Barrows (Time Crisis) *Luke O'Neil (Time Crisis) *Marc Godart (Time Crisis) *Catherine Ricci (Time Crisis) *Valkyrie (Legend of Valkyrie) *Hiromi Tengenji (Burning Force) *Bravoman (Bravoman) *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *Albatross (Rolling Thunder) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) *Judith (Tales of Vesperia) *Patty Fleur (Tales of Vesperia) *Tison (Tales of Vesperia) *Nan (Tales of Vesperia) *Clint (Tales of Vesperia) *Zagi (Tales of Vesperia) *Duke Pantarei (Tales of Vesperia) SNK *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) *Benimaru Nikaido (King of Fighters) *Goro Daimon (King of Fighters) *Iori Yagami (King of Fighters) *Leona (King of Fighters) *Chizuru Kagura (King of Fighters) *Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) *Saisyu Kusanagi (King of Fighters) *Vice (King of Fighters) *Yashiro Nanakase (King of Fighters) *Leopold Goenitz (King of Fighters) *Shermie (King of Fighters) *K' (King of Fighters) *Maxima (King of Fighters) *Nelson (King of Fighters) *Zarina (King of Fighters) *Mian (King of Fighters) *Najd (King of Fighters) *Antonov (King of Fighters) *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury) *Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) *Billy Kane (Fatal Fury) *Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) *Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting) *Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) *Kasumi Todoh (Art of Fighting) *Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) *Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Shodown) *Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown) *Earthquake (Samurai Shodown) *Shiki (Samurai Shodown) *Jubei Yagyu (Samurai Shodown) *Charlotte Christine de Colde (Samurai Shodown) *Amakusa Shiro Tokisada (Samurai Shodown) *Tam Tam (Samurai Shodown) *Shizumaru Hisame (Samurai Shodown) *Zankuro Minazuki (Samurai Shodown) *Andrew (Samurai Shodown) *Yoshitora Tokugawa (Samurai Shodown) *Kazuki Kazama (Samurai Shodown) *Darli Dagger (Samurai Shodown) *Takechiyo (Samurai Shodown) *Claude (Samurai Shodown) *Suzuhime (Samurai Shodown) *Draco (Samurai Shodown) *Garros (Samurai Shodown) *Kirian (Samurai Shodown) *Angelica (Samurai Shodown) *Gaoh (Samurai Shodown) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) *Tarma Roving (Metal Slug) *General Morden (Metal Slug) *Fio Germi (Metal Slug) *Allen O'Neil (Metal Slug) *Elta (Magician Lord) *Kagetsura (Sengoku) *Byakki (Sengoku) Stages *Urban War Zone (Tekken) *Mishima Estate (Tekken) *Hon-Maru (Tekken) *Sakazaki Gym (Art of Fighting) Category:Namco Bandai Category:SNK Category:Fighting Games Category:2.5D Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games